Astronaut Zombie
Astronaut Zombies (also known as Cosmonauts by Nikolai Belinski) are a type of zombies that appear on the map Moon. Overview Astronaut Zombies violently explode upon death, sending the player flying many meters back, even in normal gravity. If there are any zombies in its close proximity when it is killed, they will die. Zombies killed by an explosion from an Astronaut Zombie will count as kills and award 50 points per zombie killed to whoever killed the Astronaut, unlike with Crawler Zombies. The explosion that Astronaut Zombies cause has a 10-meter radius which is larger than most explosives, rivaling the Skullcrusher's underbarrel grenade launcher and the Scavenger. Astronaut Zombies always have a red player name above them. The name above them is always one of the host's friends (unless playing solo, in which case it uses random names that will change every time it spawns). Treyarch put the name above them in an attempt to trick the player into disregarding them as friendlies. Astronaut Zombie character model BO.png|Astronaut Zombies Model. Behavior Astronaut Zombies grab and head-butt any player that gets too close, causing them to teleport to a random point on the map. In addition to this, it will take a random perk and critically damage the player's health. If a player is unfortunate or unaware enough to be grabbed by this Astronaut Zombie, they can escape by pulling back on the analog stick quickly (within the first few seconds of being grabbed), and jumping just before the Astronaut would normally head-butt them. For about a second or two after being freed from its clutches, the Astronaut Zombie will behave like a typical zombie and will swipe at the player, causing normal damage typical of average zombies. Astronaut Zombies do not react when shot, and they move very slowly, similar to a Napalm Zombie. Their health is the same as a Napalm Zombie, which is four times the regular health for a zombie on a given round, times the number of players (e.g. on round 2 with 3 players, the Astronaut Zombie has: 250 * 4 * 3 = 3,000 health), although if an Astronaut Zombie is not killed his health will be the same as the round he spawned in. Similar to the Hellhounds, Astronaut Zombies are not affected by multipliers. As such, the best weapons to kill them are shotguns, the Python/Cobra, and most explosives. If a Q.E.D. is thrown at it and explodes in the same fashion the Astronaut would upon death, it will result in an instant kill if the Astronaut Zombie is caught in the center of the blast radius. Shooting or damaging the Astronaut will not get the player points, however, the player will earn 50 points upon killing it. Trivia *Astronaut Zombies can spawn on any round, at any time, as long as the player is on the Moon. *Astronaut Zombies spawn via a flash of lightning, similar to George Romero and Hellhounds. *Astronaut Zombies are not affected by the Gersch Device. *Just like George A. Romero, Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies, Astronaut Zombies do not count toward the regular round system. *The Astronaut Zombies are immune to the Wave Gun. **In a trailer for Moon, an Astronaut Zombie can be seen being killed by a Wave Gun. *The Astronaut Zombies are the fourth type of zombie to be able to harm other zombies directly, after Crawler Zombies, Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *Insta-Kill and Nukes do not affect them, just like George Romero. *If an Astronaut Zombie spawns within reach of the player it will simply hit the player rather than grabbing them. *If Richtofen's Grand Scheme has been completed, and the player has all eight perks, the Astronaut Zombie cannot take one. *When an Astronaut Zombie is killed, the character's quote is the same as when receiving a positive effect from a QED. *The Astronaut Zombie will appear to always be moving in low gravity, even in an area where artificial gravity is in effect. *The name of the Astronaut Zombie when playing solo are usually names of famous people, or members of the Treyarch staff. References es:Astronauta_Zombi Category:Enemies